According to the prior art, the conventional bladed light fixtures include a blade having a front panel and a rear panel and a light source positioned behind the rear panel. The light source is oriented to direct light output into the blade from the rear panel so that the light is emitted through at least the front panel. The light source is any type of light source including, but not limited to, incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent light bulbs, halogen bulbs, and light sources using one or more light emitting diodes. Hence, these conventional bladed light fixtures are typically referred to as being backlit. The blade is typically fabricated from an acrylic material that is opaque such that the light source is not visible through the blade when viewed from the front panel. This opaque blade decreases the light output efficiency of the light fixture, thereby resulting in increase costs. These increased costs are generally associated with one or more of using more light sources, operational costs associated with the use of more light sources, and manufacturing costs.
The drawings illustrate only exemplary embodiments of the invention and are therefore not to be considered limiting of its scope, as the invention may admit to other equally effective embodiments.